List of Epic episodes
These are the episodes and seasons of the Cartoon Network series Epic. Season One #Like A Phoenix, Part 1 - 14-year-old Jackson Pierce is abducted by aliens and does everything in his power to escape, stealing a suit in the process. #Like A Phoenix, Part 2 - The alien who abducted Jackson comes to earth and begins wreaking havoc, demanding their suit back. Now Jackson must either give up his new-found suit or fight off an enemy he can't hope to defeat. #Sailing in the Clouds - When a modern-day pirate in a flying ship, appropriately named Sky Pirate, begins pillaging her way through New Gia City it's up to Jackson to stop her and her crew of robotic henchmen. #Love Knows No Clowns - A thief known as Jeser begins stealing jewels from all over the city for his girlfriend, Dollface. However, Dollface has set her eyes on something new: Jackson's suit. #Nomad - After witnessing a maddened superpowered teen go on a rampage through the city, Jackson tries to get to the bottom of it, eventually leading to him meeting his newest villain: Nomad. #Little Miss Can't Be Wrong - After multiple days of robot attacks, Jackson heads after the person sending them only to discover that they're a child. #The Story of 5-Alive - A worker robot known as 5-Alive becomes self-aware and goes on the run from both Jackson and robot hunters. #Blink - After a horribly botched experiment, a scientist gains light manipulating abilities and sets out to transport the city into another dimension. #Hijacked - When the young thief Hijack begins using his ability to control technology to cause chaos, Jackson sets out to stop him only to lose control of his suit. #Putting the "Super" In Supervillain - Jackson discovers a weapons dealer in the city named Skull has been giving random criminals high-tech weaponry, turning the everyday thug into super-criminals. #Your Own Worst Enemy - Many people all around the city start being arrested for crimes they don't remember committing and, sadly, Jackson becomes the most recent victim. #The Doubt - After a virus known as The Doubt infects a small family and puts them all at risk, Jackson sets out on a long journey to find a cure. #The Shadows of New Gia City - Children begin going missing all around the city due to a hooded man in a mask, leaving everyone terrified. #Paranoia - After an attempt is made on his life, Skull is left with no other choice but to hire Jackson as protection against Richard Potter, the paranoid lunatic out to get him. #The Thrill of Our Lives - The self-proclaimed criminal entertainer Ride Knight sets up an enclosed area and forces Jackson to fight his way out. #Forget Me Not - After a truck is sabotaged and causes a large traffic accident, Jackson sets out to find the culprit. However, as it turns out, the culprit has no trace of ever existing. #Living Nightmare - When an old monster from urban legends begins showing up at night, Jackson tries to investigate, though he is skeptical if the monster is real. #Let's Go Out to the Movies - After watching a dreadful movie based on their story, Jester and Dollface decide to hold the director hostage and force him to make a better film. #Be A Pirate - Sky Pirate meets her number one fan, the young Josh Gibson who proclaims to her that he will do anything to see his hero in action. #All-Star Villain Team-Up! - A villain calling himself the Gentleman assembles a team of criminals consisting of Clarice von Bach, Brightside, Nomad, Hijack, and himself in order to defeat Jackson. #Caliglo's Treasure, Part 1 - An alien spaceship crash lands in the middle of New Gia City and, as it turns out, the ship is filled with treasure so expensive every criminal in the city is after it. #Caliglo's Treasure, Part 2 - After discovering the dark secret of Caliglo's treasure, Jackson sets off on a one-man mission against an army of enemies. Trivia *The first season one-off villain Ride Knight was considered many times to return, though due to multiple reasons this idea was scrapped and episodes that were meant to feature him replaced him with the villain Hijack. Category:Episodes